yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Celestia the Best Aunt Ever (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Celestia the Best Aunt Ever. One day, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived at the Carousel Boutique with Luna's baby, Yuna on her stroller. Princess Luna: We're here. As they got in, Rarity was making some new dresses. Princess Celestia: Hello, Rarity. Princess Luna: Look who's here? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Rarity: Hello, Yuna. Such an adorable little thing, but not a precious as my Emerald. Just as Rarity magically brought Yuna to play with Emerald, Luna had to talk to her. Princess Luna: Rarity, I'll need you to make me the best dress for my date with Hiro. Rarity: Of course, Princess Luna. I'll have it ready in no time. Soon, Rarity made the dress and for Luna. As she got out of curtains, She looked beautiful. Princess Luna: So, how do I look, Sister? Princess Celestia: You look amazing! Rarity: Thanks to my hard work, you're now fit to begin your date. Just then, Yuna was raising her hooves wanting her aunt to pick her up. Princess Celestia: Okay, Yuna. Ready for uppy? As Celestia started playing with Yuna, Luna thought of an idea for her. Princess Luna: Celestia, If you're not too busy, perhaps you would like to foal-sit Yuna while Hiro and I're gone? Princess Celestia: Sure, Little sister, I would love to. And so, It was decided. Back at Canterlot, Luna was putting Celestia in charge of foal-sitting Yuna. Princess Luna: Here are the extra diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, mashed carrots, applesauce, bottles and pacifiers. Are you sure you'll take good care of Yuna for me, Sister? Princess Celestia: Don't worry, Little sister. Everything will be just fine, you and Hiro have a great time. Princess Luna: I will. (kisses Yuna's cheek) Mama loves you, My little filly. So, Luna and Hiro set off on their date leaving Celestia with Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Say bye-bye, My little niece. As Yuna waves, Luna and Hiro left as Celestia started to bond with her little niece. Just as it was feeding time for Yuna, Celestia started feeding her some mashed carrots. Princess Celestia: Here you go, eat up. Baby Yuna: (raspberry and flings the spoon at her) Princess Celestia: (gets mash carrots on her face) Oh, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Yuna, what am I going to do with you? (realized) Now I remember, I'll just have to get you something else. (brought out warm applesauce) I've made you your favorite warm applesauce. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: Alright, Yuna. Open wide. Baby Yuna: (open her mouth) As Yuna eats her applesauce, she took the whole bowl and puts her face just eating it as Celestia laughed. Then, Celestia was about to give Yuna a bath. Princess Celestia: Yuna, time to get you cleaned up. As she placed her into the tub, Yuna begins to splash. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: (laughed) Alright, Yuna. Take it easy. So, she brought out her favorite bath toys to play with. Princess Celestia: Here you are, Yuna. (shows her her favorite boat) Baby Yuna: (cooing) After Yuna's bath, Celestia decided to play with her. Princess Celestia: Yuna, are you ticklish? Baby Yuna: (giggles as she gets tickled) Princess Celestia: (giving her niece multiple kisses and blowing raspberry on her belly) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Yuna, ready to play Hide and Seek? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Just as Celestia begins to hide, Yuna closed her eyes and count to 15 by stomping her fore hoof. Princess Celestia: (hides behind a window curtain) This will be perfect. As Yuna begins to flew up, she found her aunt as she snuck up behind her. Princess Celestia: You found me. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Now, it's Auntie Celestia's turn. So, go on and hide. As Yuna starts to hide, Celestia begins to count. Princess Celestia: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... As Yuna begins to hide, Celestia was finishing counting. Princess Celestia: 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Ready or not, here comes Auntie Celestia! Baby Yuna: (hiding under Celestia's bed) Princess Celestia: Where are you, Yuna!? I know you're in here somewhere. Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you! (as Yuna laughs and hides under the bed) Where are you, You little sneak? I'm coming to get you! (looks under the bed but Yuna quickly moves to hide somewhere else) Hmm. Where is my little niece, hmm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her! (as Yuna comes up behind her and goes to run away but she catches her) I'm going to eat you! (pretends to eat Yuna and they both laugh). Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: (laughing but notice the stench) Oh, somepony needs a diaper change. So, Celestia brought her to her room on the changing table to change her diaper. Princess Celestia: Time for change your diaper. Baby Yuna: (cooing) As Celestia catches Yuna's attention, she use her magic and started changing her diaper by using baby wipes, baby ointment, baby powder, And a fresh clean diaper and threw the messy one away. Princess Celestia: All cleaned up. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Who's ready to be kissed!? (giving her niece multiple kisses and blowing raspberry on her belly) Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) Can Auntie Celestia have a kiss too? Baby Yuna: (kisses her cheek and begins to yawn) Princess Celestia: Are you getting sleepy, Yuna? Baby Yuna: (nodded) Princess Celestia: Time for your nap, Yuna. So, Celestia rocked Yuna to sleep as she sang her a song. :Hush now, Little Yuna :You're loved by all you know :You'll never lose their friendship :No matter where you go :There's no call to worry :So don't you cry or fret :Your nap won't change you :No matter what you'll get So, Yuna fell fast as sleep as Celestia placed her into her bed. Princess Celestia: (kissed her cheek) Pleasant dreams, My little niece. Just then, Luna and Hiro returns with Solarna and Sharon. Princess Luna: We're back, Celestia. Young Sharon: Hi, Mom. Princess Celestia: Shh. (whispers) The baby's asleep. Princess Luna: (whispers) Let's talk outside. So, They left Yuna's room. At last, Luna and Celestia talked. Princess Luna: I can't thank you enough for watching over Yuna for me, Sister. Princess Celestia: It's the least I do, Little sister. I can't wait to foal-sit her again anytime soon. Hiro: That would be wonderful. Won't it, Luna? Princess Luna: Yes indeed, Hiro. And so, Celestia happily smiled to hear what she heard what a great job she did. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225